


baby, put the good in me

by spectrespecs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, University Student Sakusa Kiyoomi, they are in love haven't you heard how they rock each other's world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrespecs/pseuds/spectrespecs
Summary: Ushijima wins the Kurowashiki Tournament, and Sakusa gives him what he wants.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	baby, put the good in me

**Author's Note:**

> this gdoc was titled "just get ushijima's fingers in sakusa's mouth" and they are just very horny for each other in this
> 
> my life is owed to jade every single day
> 
> title from [bicep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUcKgzE0Ghk&ab_channel=TR%2FST-Topic) by tr/st

Smiles across the net on the volleyball court might as well be one of their love languages as a couple. They’ve been sharing wide grins since middle school, but the exchange has changed meaning over the years. It used to be a simple  _ impressive play _ or acknowledgment of how worthy each other was as an opponent, and somewhere in high school, it had become a method of flirting for Sakusa and Ushijima. Neither of them knows for certain which game it was that shifted things. Ushijima thinks it was during their shared year at the Under 19 Youth Camp, and Sakusa claims it was an Itachiyama vs Shiratorizawa practice game before the camp. Either way, Ushijima knows it’s just one of the ways the two of them communicate. 

Today, though, when Ushijima flashes his smile through the net over at his boyfriend on the other team, it means  _ you’re getting wrecked later.  _ Sakusa smirks back because he wants it so bad.

The Kurowashiki tournament is the first time Ushijima and Sakusa have played an official match against each other since middle school. Shiratorizawa didn’t cross paths with Itachiyama at Nationals during Ushijima’s second year when Sakusa was also there as a first-year, and, well, Ushijima didn’t get to go back to Nationals after that. But now Ushijima is in the V.League playing for the Schweiden Adlers and Sakusa is poised to be the MVP for Japan National Collegiate Volleyball. 

And the Adlers just defeated Sakusa’s university team. 

A few nights ago while wrapped in each other’s arms and lying in the bed of their apartment, Sakusa proposed raising the stakes of the game. There was plenty of meaning behind the match already for the two of them, but then Sakusa had to go open his brilliant mouth, and Ushijima was weak to anything but to agree with the proposition.

“I have an idea,” Sakusa stated. His head was resting on Ushijima’s chest as they watched clips on an iPad from the games they didn’t get to watch at the tournament. Ushijima hummed as his reply, so Sakusa went on. “Loser tomorrow has to do whatever the winner wants.”

“Whatever the winner wants?” Ushijima paused the video and waited for Sakusa to shift and look at him. 

“Anything,” Sakusa breathed out, the true meaning behind the word evident in the way his eyes went half-lidded.

“What do you want if you win?” Ushijima asked.

Sakusa gave a small snort. “If I told you, you would make it what you want, too, in the off chance that you won.”

Ushijima smiled fondly. Sakusa always saw through him and the fact he was always ready to do anything for his boyfriend. “All the more reason to tell me what you want because I  _ will _ win.”

“Will you now?” Sakusa picked the iPad out of Ushijima’s hands and placed it on the bedside table. “Are you sure?”

Ushijima’s newly freed hands went to Sakusa’s ass. “So very sure.”

The conversation ended there as they both moved on to a very different means of communication that was mostly comprised of them moaning each other’s names. 

It was a close game, Ushijima will admit, with the opposing team playing with everything they had, and Sakusa hitting back Ushijima's serves and spikes even harder than he ever did when they were in high school. There's something about playing against each other that just awakens a hunger within each of them. Sakusa once told Ushijima that he didn't know what having fun playing volleyball was truly like until the first time he received a ball from Ushijima. Ushijima admitted that seeing Sakusa on the other side of the net always made him want to play at the absolute highest level he could push his body to. 

Normally, after a game like today's, Ushijima would want nothing more than after a shower in the locker room and the press conference to either go home or to the hotel, depending on where the game was. If it was a game in Tokyo, he would then fall into bed with Sakusa to perhaps cuddle close to watch a movie and order some takeout. If it was an away game, Ushijima preferred to call Sakusa in the hotel and talk to him about his classes and practice that day as well as how the game went. Occasionally, he would have an outing with the rest of his team if they won—they usually did—and Hoshiumi would make sure that Ushijima and Kageyama actually went out.

"I know you want to go back to your domestic life with your husband and plants, but come on," Hoshiumi would always complain.

"But we are not married yet," Ushijima would always reply.

"Yes, I know," Hoshiumi would roll his eyes. "But you're like an old married couple. Come on, let's get drinks."

Ushijima appreciates his teammates, he really does. Every time he goes out with Hoshiumi and Kageyama is enjoyable and they have a good time together, even if that one time they were all drunk at karaoke almost ended with the trio getting kicked out of the establishment. But today is one of those days where more than anything, he really wants to escape all the post-win fanfare they typically go through.

"You're in a hurry," Kageyama comments as Ushijima changes quickly so he can hit the shower.

"I apologize," Ushijima sincerely does feel bad he's about to skip out on the rest of his team, but well, Sakusa beckons. "But I have plans with Kiyoomi later, and I do not want to be late." 

"Are they sexy plans?" Hoshiumi appears next to them. "I assume they're sex plans."

Ushijima scowls. "It is personal."

Hoshiumi looks at Kageyama as he speaks next, ignoring Ushijima. "It's a sex thing."

Ushijima decides to not say anything else and simply walks to the showers so he can get clean and changed as quickly as possible and duck out of the venue with little attention, except he's sure that Hoshiumi will raise some commotion one more time. 

When Ushijima finishes showering and gets back to his locker, he checks his phone to see if Sakusa has messaged him about returning to the hotel together, but when he opens their messages it's not information about meeting up but rather a photo that makes Ushijima drop his phone in surprise and then scramble to pick it up before anyone else sees what's on the screen. It's just one photo, clearly taken in the identical locker rooms on the other side of the court where Sakusa went with his university team. Sakusa appears to have just exited the shower, water trailing down his body still and the towel sitting suggestively low on his hips. His face is not visible, the photo was taken at an angle to cut it off and show off his body instead. A body that Ushijima knows well.

Below the photo, two messages:

_ You win _ _   
_ _ See you at the hotel _

Ushijima locks his screen and issues his apologies for needing to dip out so early. Hirugami says it's a shame and he'll need to go out with them after their next victory, which Ushijima agrees with. Hoshiumi once again appears out of thin air at Ushijima's side to wag his eyebrows and says he hopes that everything goes well for him tonight.

The only downside of the Kurowashiki for Ushijima right now is that it's in Osaka and not in Tokyo, so instead of being able to celebrate in the comfort of their shared apartment, they have to do with a hotel room, but Ushijima supposes that has its perks as well. 

Theirs was the last game of the day, and the sun now dips below the city's skyline casting shades of orange, red, and pink across the buildings and sky. For tonight, the two of them had booked a hotel together because, well, they knew themselves too well and what the winner would end up wanting would require them to have some space to themselves. Ushijima already looked up where the hotel was in relation to the arena where the Kurowashiki Tournament is held, so he easily navigates through the streets until he arrives. He checks his phone one more time and Sakusa has sent a follow-up message with the room number, so Ushijima makes his way up to the 17th floor. 

When he knocks on the door to the room, Ushijima can vaguely hear some commotion on the other side before it opens and he's looking at Sakusa, who grabs his wrist and pulls him inside immediately. His back hits the door before he can process what's happening, and Sakusa is pushing him up against it while dragging a hand into Ushijima's still slightly damp hair. That tight grip is used to pull Ushijima's face to Sakusa and into a kiss. Ushijima feels so caught off guard, he attempts to gasp Sakusa's name, which just turns into an opportunity for Sakusa to slide his tongue into Ushijima's mouth and drag it slowly along the roof, making Ushijima shiver. 

After having the air knocked out of him by Sakusa's kiss, Ushijima manages to pull Sakusa off him, and then he gets his hand in Sakusa's also damp curls. 

"What are you doing?" Ushijima asks.

"I think that was obvious," Sakusa smirks and lifts a hand to swipe at the corner of his mouth with a finger. "Surely, you know, Wakatoshi-kun."

"I do," Ushijima replies flatly. "But I won."

Sakusa lets go of Ushijima's hair and trails the hand down his chest instead. "You did."

"So, I believe I get to do whatever I want, correct?" Ushijima pushes at Sakusa so they're walking back into the hotel room, his shoes kicked off on the way. As they go, Ushijima takes in the fact Sakusa currently only has on a robe that's lightly tied, the front gaping to reveal the skin of his chest underneath. His legs and feet are also bare.

"You do," Sakusa continues his short answers. 

"Okay," Ushijima pushes him down onto the bed. "Wait."

With that simple command, Ushijima turns around and places his bag on the chair in the corner of the room. Sakusa listens to the instruction and doesn't dare move or say anything. With his back to Sakusa, Ushijima starts pulling off his clothes. His Adlers jacket is unzipped and draped across the chair first, followed by his socks and sweats. The thin t-shirt he was wearing comes off next, and he folds it nearly before adding it atop the pile on the chair. He twists his head to look at Sakusa behind him, and he's amused to see that Sakusa's eyes look a little unfocused as they gaze at his back. 

"I'm going to shower," Ushijima tells him, and walks to the bathroom, wanting something more than his quick one in the locker room. Sakusa makes a small affirmative sound of acknowledgment. 

While in the shower, Ushijima contemplates what he wants to do to Sakusa, what he wants to claim as his reward for this little wager. It wasn't a lie that Ushijima tends to be happy going along with whatever Sakusa wants because, well, Ushijima usually feels pleased making Sakusa feel good, watching the way the other ace arches under him and scrapes his blunt nails down his back. This is always good enough for Ushijima. That isn't to say he doesn't have days where he chooses to take and Sakusa is thrilled to give. Tonight will definitely go in the direction of those latter days, and Ushijima can think of a few things he wants from Sakusa. 

As he finishes up in the shower, Ushijima ignores the fact he's been getting hard at the thought of all the ways he plans to have Sakusa pliant for him shortly and just shuts the water off with a deep breath. He towels his hair so it's not dripping water everywhere but allows some drops of water to continue rolling down his body. He knows Sakusa likes the way he looks after a shower like that.

When he steps out of the bathroom, a towel tied low around his waist, he sees Sakusa sitting on the bed with his legs crossed and eyes on the door as if he had been waiting patiently the entire duration of Ushijima's shower. 

"Were you waiting for me?" Ushijima asks and slowly stalks over to the bed. 

Sakusa slips his legs free from how he's sitting and moves to rest on his knees at the edge of the bed as he watches Ushijima approach. "Of course."

"Good," Ushijima replies, and then he puts a hand in the back of Sakusa's hair, digging in a little roughly to tilt his head up because like this, with Sakusa sitting up on the bed, he's finally shorter than Ushijima. At this angle, he's vulnerable and ready for whatever Ushijima wants, and right now, Ushijima wants to kiss the breath out of him.

Bringing their lips together, Sakusa wastes no time opening up for Ushijima immediately, gasping as Ushijima licks into his mouth and runs his tongue across every surface inside that he can. Sakusa's hands rise to rest against Ushijima's warm and still slightly damp chest, massaging softly and innocently dragging the pads of his thumbs across Ushijima to make him moan lightly. 

When they finally break apart, Sakusa licks his lips and looks up at Ushijima with his eyes half-closed. "So, what do you want for your reward for winning?" Sakusa asks breathlessly. 

Ushijima moves his hand from Sakusa's hair and rests it at his neck instead, thumb settling below Sakusa's chin. He hums in thought. "I want you."

Sakusa's eyes soften before he rolls them. "You have me, Wakatoshi-kun."

"I know," Ushijima replies simply and dips down for a quick kiss on closed lips. 

"Good," Sakusa gives Ushijima a soft smile and then puts his slim fingers around Ushijima's wrist and pulls it away from his neck. Flicking his eyes from Ushijima's hand and up to his face, Sakusa pauses before speaking again, and Ushijima dutifully waits. "So do anything." With that, Sakusa places a kiss on the tips of Ushijima's fingers. It's his left hand—the hand that hit ball after ball into Sakusa's side of the court, and then those fingers around Ushijima's wrist hit them right back. 

And here they were, their hands taking part in something so affectionate. It made Ushijima know what he wanted. 

"Kiyoomi," Ushijima whispered his name with reverence. "Open up."

Sakusa raises an amused eyebrow before complying with Ushijima's request, his mouth parting wide and his face turning up to look at Ushijima with shining eyes. 

Ushijima knows a variety of things. He has knowledge about volleyball, the subjects he learned in school, facts about his teammate's personal lives, and a handful of recipes passed down through his family. Sakusa Kiyoomi has his own category in Ushijima's brain about things he knows. He knows that Sakusa abhors a lack of hygiene and cleanliness and places filled with too many people. Ushijima also knows he has certain limits for these things, and there are some circumstances where he will excuse his repulsions. For example, Sakusa will deal with crowds of people if it means he is going to a major volleyball tournament. 

He also knows that Sakusa will let Ushijima get him dirty.

One finger from Ushijima's left hand slowly pushes into Sakusa's mouth and then presses down lightly on his tongue, tugging his mouth open just a little wider. Sakusa's nostrils flare as he lets out a huffing breath. Much like Ushijima has a mental file on all things Sakusa, Sakusa has the same for Ushijima, and he knows what's happening right now.

Because if there's one thing that can make Ushijima weak, it's knowing how ready Sakusa is at any time to give himself over to Ushijima. There's no one else he would ever do this for, no one else ever, and something about that drives Ushijima wild. It lights something possessive within him he's never experienced before that makes him want to lock the two of them away for a week until they emerge fucked out of their minds, but that's simply not something that either of their schedules allows for at the moment. Alas, stolen moments like this are what they have for now. 

Wordlessly, Ushijima presses another finger into Sakusa's mouth and now starts to calmly thrust them in and out. Sakusa closes his eyes and lips and sucks at them lightly, small breathy hums start escaping from him as he works Ushijima's fingers. 

With Sakusa's attention diverted, Ushijima uses his free hand to skate down Sakusa's exposed body where the robe he's still wearing barely covers him until he gets to the loosely tied belt and pulls it open. The robe falls open easily, and Ushijima is able to fully confirm that he wasn't wearing anything under it. Seeing the smooth skin and defined muscles across Sakusa's body makes Ushijima sigh, and he almost wants to throw all this plan out the window and instead lick his way over every bit of Sakusa until the other man is writhing and panting under him. But he has a plan, and he wants to stick to it. For now, at least. And so, the third finger slides into Sakusa’s mouth, his lips stretching wide.

It’s a wonder how sweetly Sakusa comes apart on Ushijima’s fingers.

Ushijima moves his fingers in and out of Sakusa's mouth at a leisurely pace, watching the way Sakusa's eyes close in bliss as he sucks them in. His tongue glides across them, mimicking all the things he would do if Ushijima was fucking into his mouth instead of his fingers. A shiver of want goes down Ushijima's spine at the thought of pushing into Sakusa's mouth—god he wants that, but he's also a patient man. 

"Good," Ushijima murmurs, keeping his eyes fixed on Sakusa and the way he works Ushijima's fingers with single-minded devotion. It's breathtaking. He keeps running his right hand up and down Sakusa's body, changing up the pressure of the tips of his fingers as they drag down the soft skin, pinpointing the areas he's learned over the years that particularly set Sakusa off. His thumb digs into the skin of a hip, and Sakusa finally moans around Ushijima's fingers. "Just like that," he encourages his partner.

Trailing his fingers back up Sakusa's body, Ushijima settles his hand in the curly black locks that have transformed into a more stylish wave since high school, but the strands still feel as soft through his fingers as they did back then when all they had were stolen kisses at volleyball camps and practice matches. 

"You're always going to be like this for me, correct?" Ushijima keeps talking, slowly starting to speed up the movement of his fingers thrusting in Sakusa's mouth. "You'll always open up this easy for me, anything for me," Ushijima's comments make Sakusa whine around his fingers, and this time it sounds like he was attempting to say  _ Wakatoshi. _ The response spurs Ushijima on. "Out there to everyone, you're so pristine so perfect, but for me, you'll break apart. You'll show me what you really want, and that's getting a little dirty. But for me, right, Kiyoomi? I can get you dirty, Kiyoomi, because I'll clean you up, too." 

Sakusa moans his name again around the fast pace of Ushijima's fingers, and a full-body shudder rakes through him. His eyes flutter open and look dazed as he gazes at Ushijima, unfocused. Sakusa's hands are still on Ushijima's chest, but he drags them down, blunt nails scratching down the skin and catching as they go, making Ushijima hiss. 

"Kiyoomi, how can you ask me for what I want when all I want is you, just like this?" Ushijima poses the question he expects no answer for, and then he leans forward to leave a kiss at the corner of Sakusa's mouth that's still stretched around Ushijima's fingers, lips going red. 

A particularly pitiful whine of Ushijima's given name is formed around his fingers, and he decides that he's had enough and pulls out of Sakusa's mouth. It's a beautiful sight watching Sakusa, confused, trying to follow the fingers as they leave his mouth, gasping in protest at the loss, but Ushijima catches his face with his right hand and tilts it up so their eyes meet. 

"You're so, so good, Kiyoomi," Ushijima tells him in a voice that should be used for things like love confessions among falling sakura blossoms or after a first kiss.

"Wakatoshi," Kiyoomi slurs his name slightly, just the barest hint of dragging the letters together as he says them. 

"What do you want?" Ushijima asks while running a soothing hand through Sakusa's hair. 

Instead of responding, Sakusa rises on his knees, getting slightly more level with Ushijima this way while sitting on the bed and throws his arms around Ushijima to drag him near. He still doesn't say anything, preferring to get his mouth on Ushijima's. The kiss is surprisingly slow and lazy, which feels the opposite of how Sakusa looks. Right now, the other man appears a little wild, frenzied with need and hunger, but instead, the slow smack of their lips and the languid way their tongues slide against each other feels more like dessert after being sated from a sprawling feast. 

Sakusa lets go of Ushijima in order to pull his own robe off and then push at the sweats that Ushijima still has on, and Ushijima manages to get the rest of his clothes off without needing to part from Sakusa's mouth, which feels like the absolute cruelest thing he could possibly do right now. It's a particular tragedy when Sakusa does finally pull away, but he stays close, Ushijima's eyes opening and unfocused, attempting to look at the other man. 

"Wakatoshi," Sakusa hums. "What else do you want?"

"What?" Ushijima exhales deeply through his nose. "I told you."

"Then have me already."

Ushijima waits for a beat, thinking about what Sakusa just said, and then nods. "Hold on."

Sakusa doesn't need to be told again, and he moves forward, getting his arms back around Ushijima's neck while Ushijima gets his hands under Sakusa's thighs and lifts. Wrapping his legs around Ushijima's waist, Sakusa holds tight as Ushijima carries them away from the bed over to the large window seat. The window takes up most of the wall and offers a view of Osaka below them, lighting up after the sunset and glittering various colors. When Sakusa's back hits the cold glass off the window, he arches in Ushijima's arms before he's set down on the bench. 

After another unhurried kiss, Ushijima pecks Sakusa's forehead quickly and murmurs assurance he'll be fast, going over to where his bag was hastily tossed aside on a chair and he digs through to the pocket where he finds what he needs and goes back to Sakusa, who immediately puts his arms back around Ushijima's shoulders. 

"You took too long," he complains, but there's a smirk dancing across his lips. 

"I apologize," Ushijima grins back. "Please, let me make it up to you," he offers his consolation with the sound of a cap snapping open. 

"Please do," Sakusa nods, and then he pushes at Ushijima to make the Schweiden ace move back. Ushijima watches as Sakusa hops down from the window seat and now leans over it, hands pressing against the glass and presenting himself for Ushijima. "Come on, Wakatoshi," he teases.

Ushijima steps up behind Sakusa and settles his left hand in the dip between the other man's shoulder blades. There are two moles there just like the ones on his forehead, and Ushijima has left hundreds of kisses on both sets. He glides his hand down Sakusa's spine, watches the shiver that wracks through the trim body, before he settles his hand around one of Sakusa's hips. It's always a wonder to Ushijima that they are both the same height and athletes, but his hand can still wrap around almost half of Sakusa's waist. Both hands can span his entire waist. Every time he pays attention to this fact, Ushijima has to resist the overwhelming urge to whisk Sakusa away to some corner for them to makeout a little bit. He knows Sakusa wouldn't mind, but Ushijima doesn't believe it's the most proper thing to do sometimes. There are times and places where it is permissible, like at a party, and there are times where it is not, such as right before a Schweiden press conference. Ushijima knows this because he has lived through both these experiences.

But right now, seeing how large his hand looks against Sakusa's body makes the heat in Ushijima's stomach rise and the need to be inside him grows tenfold. Ushijima absentmindedly moves his hand down to rub at Sakusa's ass for a moment before he pulls away to coat the fingers of his left hand that had just been in Sakusa's mouth, saliva since dried, with lube. Once he's spread it out a sufficient amount and it's slightly warmed, Ushijima leans down and places a kiss at Sakusa's tailbone, which earns a gasp from the other man. 

"Wakatoshi," Sakusa sighs, and his shoulders sag. 

"Kiyoomi," Ushijima says back as he pushes the first finger inside, and he watches with rapture at the way Sakusa's back manages to arch even deeper, a feat owed to Sakusa's flexibility, which is something Ushijima has also had the honor to test over the years. 

He works the first finger slowly, taking time to appreciate and watch how he can take Sakusa apart and open him up this way. Tiny gasps leave Sakusa's mouth, and he starts to unconsciously move back, trying to get Ushijima's finger deeper in himself, moving harder. Ushijima takes this as a sign to slip a second one in, and Sakusa's breath hitching at the stretch feels like another reward. 

"You take my fingers so well," Ushijima starts to murmur, eyes still unable to move away from where he's working Sakusa open. "And you want them anywhere you can get them, your mouth, here," he emphasizes the statement with a hard thrust in of his fingers, changing the pass from the languid movements he had been favoring. "You'll always take everything."

"More," Sakusa whines, thrusting back. "More, Wakatoshi."

Ushijima leans forward, draping himself partially over Sakusa's back with one hand placed on the window next to Sakusa's. "More?" he whispers the question into Sakusa's ear, his breath displacing strands of hair that are sitting frazzled. 

Sakusa nods. "You know I can take it." 

Ushijima places a soft kiss, the polar opposite of his fingers' rough thrusts, to the space behind Sakusa's ear, and the man below him sighs. "I know."

And so Ushijima gives Sakusa what he asks for. Ushijima will never hesitate to provide Sakusa with all of his whims, and this especially is something he can never deny. A third finger enters Sakusa, and Ushijima hums to himself, pleased, at the way Sakusa's fingers against the window twitch, and his body shudders. But Ushijima still knows it's not enough; it's not what Sakusa truly wants. 

He makes quick work of preparing Sakusa to properly take him, knowing that this is what Sakusa would prefer anyway. Ushijima still fears hurting Sakusa, so he's attentive in his ministrations, aware that when Sakusa starts to whine Wakatoshi in earnest, it means he's ready. Ushijima may know Sakusa's body well, but he trusts in his boyfriend more, trusts his boyfriend to tell him when it's time to start properly fucking him.

Ushijima gets the condom and lube on himself, and then he gently teases Sakusa, not pushing inside just yet because he wants to see the slightly desperate way Sakusa starts to rock back on his heels. Settling his right hand on Sakusa's shoulder, Ushijima guides himself inside with the other and watches, transfixed as this will always send a heatwave through his body, as he fills Sakusa. Entering and stretching him slowly as Sakusa shakes under his hand. 

Once he's fully inside, Ushijima tears his eyes away and looks up at Sakusa. It's started to rain gently outside, clouds coming down low over the city and somehow managing to make everything brighter through the drops pelting down. Water drops cover the window, and there in the reflection, Ushijima can vaguely make himself out, hair slightly mussed and cheeks pink, and he can also see Sakusa's face, eyes closed and bottom lip bitten hard. He's beautiful.

Pulling out with the same care that he gave to the first push in, Ushijima sets an almost lazy pace to start, thrusting unhurriedly and taking time to grind every time he's fully inside Sakusa. Under his hand, Ushijima can feel the way Sakusa takes a shuddering breath at every full thrust, sometimes accompanied by a stunning sound spilling from his lips of a wordless moan or a keen with something that sounds like Ushijima's name. Whatever Sakusa gives him, Ushijima accepts it thankfully like a parishioner being gifted with a blessing. 

"More, Wakatoshi, more," Sakusa finally breaks and whines. "Please."

"I thought this was what I wanted?" Ushijima taunts with another infuriatingly relaxed thrust. Ushijima has patience in spades, which means he has frequently done this to Sakusa, taken his time and made a fuck last long in a way that made Sakusa shed tears with how badly he needed to come. They both love it. Sakusa must be realizing this is part of what Ushijima wanted tonight, and he's trying to find a way out of the best torture of his life

"Fuck," Sakusa chokes out, and Ushijima accepts it as his surrender. A fast one at that.

"Don't worry," Ushijima once again leans forward, continuing his languid fuck as he does, and whispers into Sakusa's ear. "I've got you." He knows it's the words not the way his breath ghosts over Sakusa's heated skin that makes the other man shiver. 

With that, he pulls back and decides to slowly build up the pace, and while he does, he runs his hands all over Sakusa's body. All the skin he can reach, Ushijima makes sure to touch it with the reverence it deserves. And it's all his. Over Sakusa's hips that bruise so easily under his hands when he grips them as they fuck, across his ribs that are pleasantly sensitive and always make Sakusa try to twist away from him, to his neck where the skin is always warm and smells like the cucumber melon body wash Sakusa uses—Ushijima takes the time to explore all of it and leave kisses where he can reach.

Ushijima loses track of time, all he knows is that his mind knows nothing else other than Sakusa Kiyoomi, and the moans filling the room are now tumbling from both of their mouths. Sakusa feels so good around him, and he's starting to move back and meet all of Ushijima's thrusts to try and spur him on. It's working, and they've increased in pace considerably from the torturously slow tempo Ushijima started them at. 

"Wakatoshi," Sakusa whines as Ushijima snaps his hips hard. "I want—" he cuts himself off. 

"Tell me," Ushijima urges him. "Whatever you want I want, too, you know that, Kiyoomi."

"I want to see you," Sakusa gasps, and he looks over his shoulder at Ushijima. 

It's devastating. His eyes are barely managing to stay open, almost pleading as they gaze at Ushijima. Sakusa's lips are bitten red by his own teeth, worrying at the skin to try and keep some of the sounds inside and trapped away from Ushijima's ears. Like his lips, a red blush spills across Sakusa's cheeks from exertion and a single drop of sweat makes its way down his forehead. Ushijima doesn't think he could be more gorgeous than he is right now, and yes, he wants to see him right now. Absolutely immediately. 

Ushijima pulls completely out of Sakusa, hushing Sakusa soothingly as he lets out a sound of complaint, but then his hands are at Sakusa's hips, hauling him back and turning him around so he can sit on the window bench again. Sakusa's legs spread immediately to let Ushijima stand between them, and then he hooks them around Ushijima's waist. Ushijima crowds him up against the window so Sakusa's back is pressed against the cool glass. The rain continues to fall outside, getting harder and sounding louder. 

Before Ushijima can enter Sakusa again, Sakusa tugs him down into a desperate kiss that lacks any coordination or finesse and is focused solely on getting their mouths on each other after having been apart for what felt like too long to both of them even though they had been fucking. 

Managing to detangle himself from Sakusa, Ushijima moves back just enough so he can reposition himself and push back into Sakusa. He resumes the unhurried pace he favored earlier, rolling his hips with each thrust and grinding into Sakusa, watching all the ways Sakusa's face changes with each movement. Sakusa's bright lips part just the barest amount, and his eyes screw closed as he relishes in the feeling of Ushijima hitting just right inside him over and over. But that won't do.

"Kiyoomi," Ushijima mutters, but Sakusa looks to be in his own world, focused on pleasure, and doesn't hear Ushijima's low voice. He repeats Sakusa's name, this time also taking hold of the other's dark hair and tugging lightly. This finally gets a response from Sakusa, his eyes blinking open blearily and looking up at Ushijima. "Kiyoomi, keep your eyes open if you can, please, for me," Ushijima offers it as a request, but he knows Sakusa will do this for him.

"Yes," Sakusa nods. "Yeah, for you, Wakatoshi," He turns his head to nuzzle the hand that's currently holding onto his hair and kisses Ushijima's palm softly, but as he does so, he keeps his eyes locked on Ushijima, boring into him with want while he performs such an affectionate gesture. For that, well, Ushijima thinks that Sakusa deserves his own reward, so he speeds up his thrusts again. 

Ushijima moves to hold onto Sakusa's hips, pressing his fingers into the skin in a way that makes Sakusa keen because he knows it's time to hold on, but at this window seat, he has nothing to hold onto but the slick glass behind him and the thin pillow below him. With his grip, Ushijima drags Sakusa forward more, forcing him to spread his legs even wider so Ushijima can press against him tighter until there's barely any space between their bodies and Sakusa is pressed flat against the window. He shivers in Ushijima's arms.

"Come on, fuck me," Sakusa speaks the command into Ushijima's ear and softly bites at the lobe. 

Instead of replying, Ushijimg simply complies. He starts fucking Sakusa in earnest, making both of them cry out and moan in some form at each and every thrust. The sounds reverberate through the room, and it lights something in Ushijima. His head is settled on Sakusa's shoulder while Sakusa buries his face in Ushijima's neck. Like this, Ushijima can look down at Osaka below him, people going about their evenings doing whatever errands they need to complete, going to meals with loved ones, leaving and arriving at work, and everything in between. But, here, 17 stories above them, Ushijima is fucking Sakusa with a single-minded determination to make the man he loves come after dragging this out for so long. 

Sakusa's hands grapple at the sweat-slick skin of Ushijima's back, fingers digging in and raking across attempting to hold on for dear life as Ushijima thrusts into him relentlessly. Ushijima lets out a hiss as he feels the nails break the skin and undoubtedly leave angry red marks that will earn him knowing looks when he removes his shirt to change and shower at the next Adlers practice. Ushijima doesn't mind, and Sakusa happens to be too far gone right now to know or care what he has done. Ushijima also knows that Sakusa likes leaving marks on Ushijima's body, little ways he leaves his signature of adoration on Ushijima. 

Ushijima likes it, too, even if he's never admitted out loud. He has a feeling that if he were to tell Sakusa, the number of bruises, bites, and scratches would increase. 

Putting his strength to work, Ushijima lifts Sakusa slightly so his weight is held by the window behind him and Ushijima's arms below his thighs. Sakusa throws his head back against the glass and looks into Ushijima's eyes, dazed. "Wakatoshi," Sakusa heaves the name out, jostled by the way Ushijima keeps thrusting into him, 

"I want to see you come, Kiyoomi," Ushijima mutters against Sakusa's lips. "Please, more than anything."

Sakusa nods. "Yeah, yeah," and then Ushijima watches as Sakusa gets a hand around himself and starts stroking in time with the way Ushijima is working into him. Ushijima captures Sakusa's mouth for good measure and kisses the breath out of him until he's making short, broken cries of  _ Wakatoshi _ over and over. 

When Sakusa comes messily over his hand and their abdomens, Ushijima watches with rapt attention at the way Sakusa shakes in his arms and every muscle goes taut momentarily, accentuating how defined years in volleyball have made Sakusa. Ushijima needs to properly worship this body later, and he plans on it. 

Startled out of his admiration for Sakusa's body by a hand roughly grabbing his hair, Ushijima lets Sakusa pull their mouths apart. "Wakatoshi," Sakusa says breathlessly, and that paired with the way he clenches around Ushijima sends him over the edge after a few more thrusts, groaning and trying to say  _ Kiyoomi,  _ but it gets lost in the way his breath hitches.

The two spend a few minutes trying to regain themselves at the window seat before Ushijima picks up Sakusa once again, which earns Ushijima an adorable sound of surprise from the other man and then plops him down on the bed. Ushijima leaves a kiss on Sakusa's forehead and tells him he'll be right back as he goes to clean up and also get towels to clean Sakusa. When all of that is taken care of, he lies down in the bed next to Sakusa, who immediately cuddles into his arms and rests his cheek against Ushijima's chest. 

"You have scratches, by the way," Sakusa informs him, not sounding sorry about this at all. "On your back, I saw when you went to the bathroom."

"It is okay," Ushijima sighs, and he starts to run his fingers through Sakusa's hair. "I'm sure Hoshiumi will have something to say."

Sakusa snorts. "He always does." He pauses. "So, that was what you wanted?"

Ushijima nods. "I wanted you. I wanted to see the way you're always so ready to do anything for me."

Sakusa scoffs, but when Ushijima looks down at him, he can see the tips of his ears are turning pink. "How boring." Sakusa liked it, too. 

Choosing to ignore Sakusa's comment, Ushijima smiles and kisses the top of his head. "I'm glad you enjoyed it as well."

"It's not fair," Sakusa sighs dramatically. "You know me too well." He turns his head up to catch the way Ushijima stares down at him lovingly and moves up to leave a soft kiss on Ushijima’s lips. 

"I do not feel sorry for knowing you so well because I love you," Ushijima speaks into their kiss. 

"You shouldn't," Sakusa smirks. "As you know, I like it."

Ushijima lets out an amused laugh and wraps his arms around Sakusa to drag him up and have him fully lie on top of him. "Is there anything you want, Kiyoomi?" 

"Yes, actually," Sakusa pushes up on his arms and rests them across Ushijima's chest, lightly running a finger up and down the space between Ushijima's pecs. "After you fuck me again, which you will, and we order some room service, I need you to do something for me tomorrow."

"Anything," Ushijima assures him. 

"Because you beat me today, I need you to win tomorrow otherwise I'm going to be very disappointed," Sakusa informs Ushijima and emphasizes his point by poking Ushijima's chest. 

"We will win tomorrow," Ushijima promises, and then he takes one of Sakusa's hands and brings it to his mouth to kiss. "You have my word."

Sakusa smiles wide. "I better."

And the next day, when Sakusa sits in the stands this time instead of being in the court, he wears one of Ushijima's jerseys and cheers on Schweiden as Ushijima keeps to his word and helps lead the Adlers to another victory in the tournament. As his team celebrates around him, Ushijima turns to look up at the crowd and finds Sakusa immediately. He's not just wearing some jersey for fans but the actual one Ushijima wore at yesterdays game (after they had it dry cleaned at the hotel of course), so it hangs loose on his body, slipping a little low on his collarbone where a mark Ushijima left the night before is visible. He even has an Adlers themed mask on. 

Their eyes meet, and Ushijima knows with the way Sakusa's eyes are slightly crinkled at the edges, he's smiling down. Ushijima smirks before silently mouthing,  _ anything for you. _

**Author's Note:**

> i am over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pushclouds), just yelling


End file.
